Always a Crybaby
by layniebleargh
Summary: ShikaTem. Snapshots of moments and Shikamaru's thoughts. Chapter 7: See how Temari 'cares' the brutal way. Enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Always a Crybaby  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, I'll have Temari and Shikamaru together by now.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

**Chapter 1**

Love is always a thing I can never fully understand. It is a puzzle to me, a puzzle with a missing piece. I can never complete its picture, as I can never formulate love. True, they say I'm a genius, but…

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

It all started one spring day. The wind is playing gently at our faces, the blossoms falling slowly around us. Time seemed to stop as we gazed into each other's eyes, me lying on my back at the forest floor, she on top of me. I don't know what got us into that position and I don't know what I was thinking but… I leaned and kissed her.

It was a bliss, her soft lips upon mine. I thought she would struggle, but she didn't. Gaining courage, I deepened the kiss, my hands snaking their way on her slim waist. Her hands found their way behind my neck. We stayed like that for a long time, and I can still feel the very kiss we shared… our first kiss…

_A/N: This fic will be a bit of an experiment... If this turns out successful, I'll write more ShikaTema... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Always a Crybaby  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, I'll have Temari and Shikamaru together by now.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

**Chapter 2  
**

Strength and cleverness seem to belong to her. In the late afternoon sun I used to watch her, fluidly moving with swiftness and accuracy. She wouldn't be as strong as Lee nor as precise as Tenten, but she got one hell of determination to be better than ever at the end of the day. She would swing her heavy fan around, combine techniques and practice different scenarios a mission may present. In a couple of months she finally dropped her metal weapon and said, "this won't do anymore." And after that she got twin giant fans and added two elements to wind: fire and water. She would produce dragons of fire and water, at times she'd even make the forest freeze with her pair ice obelisks. Sometimes I wonder how she managed to control and use four (wind, fire, water, ice) elements well. She must have had lots of chakra.

Barely a month after the first kiss we shared we formed a secret relationship, although I always reasoned that I'm just doing my duty as her guide. Most of the times, if not always, I fetch her from her lodge early morning and drop her off somewhere. She didn't argue, she knew I meant well. Whether I drop her at Tsunade's office for briefings or at cafes with a group of jounins for lunch… she simply trusted me and does her job.

At nights, after I fetch her from the training grounds (she used to do her work up until early afternoon then heads to train right after), we play a game or two of shougi. In such quiet, serene times I picture her as a teenager (she looks younger than her years), half-bored and quite tired in her sleeveless tops and comfy shorts. She would always open a can of beer and pour some strong hot tea, an odd mix of bitter flavors. I always drank her offer, although I never got used to it. Anyway, I found out she can beat me when we're both drunk. A brain functioning well in any circumstance; she is very clever.

_A/N: Well, if you like this fic so far, please review... It will be an inspiration for me to continue. I would appreciate constructive criticisms as well as observations and suggestions on my writing style... Thanks to suna-girl. :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Always a Crybaby  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, I'll have Temari and Shikamaru together by now.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

**Chapter 3  
**

I never knew what I really liked, or rather loved, about her. Is it her toughness? Or her being so much like mom? Well, even if I find the answer or not it will not matter anyway. I don't care, she doesn't care, and that's that. Too troublesome in my words. Insincerity and insecurity for her. What is important for us is that we love each other; despite our differences, regardless our weaknesses. There is no need to have a reason to love her, it is the knowledge that she is she – the one and only woman I love and will ever love.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

Since when did I start to fall for her, that I know. It was a slow process, and the story began with me in my most vulnerable state. I cried, broke down, in front of her. I thought she would taunt me, tease me, but she didn't. Instead, she simply watched in silence, a look of understanding pasted on her face. That was when I knew she cared. After I was assured of my friends' condition, she took me out. We went to my favorite spot under the shade of a tree. And to my surprise, she reached out her hand to grab mine. "It's okay, you can cry in front of me. It doesn't matter that you're a boy who grew up believing it is pathetic to cry in front of girls. You're in the lowest point of your life – it is only natural to let the tears flow. I cried when mom died."

Hearing that from her – having my right to cry and knowing that even tough, bossy, cocky people do cry – made me finally turn around to face her and, pulling her into a one-arm embrace only to land on the grass, let all the tension and worry of the day loose. I cried myself until the clouds became a purplish hue. No wonder she nicknamed me 'crybaby'.

_A/N: Thanks, ravenrulz-224...Crystal Jaganshi...Temari13. Please to anyone who reads this continue to support my fanfic... Again, suggestions and constructive criticisms are welcome. I would appreciate comments. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Always a Crybaby  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, I'll have Temari and Shikamaru together by now.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

**Chapter 4  
**

We had a strange way to have our 'first date'. 

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

It was our first mission being just the two of us, S-rank in the outskirts of her country. She just turned jounin, but nevertheless already holds the position, qualifying her automatically to take A-class and S-class missions every now and then. With her brusque personality, she demanded to be given the first S-class mission that landed on Gaara's desk – finding and capturing (ALIVE) a mad scientist who experiments with the most dangerous substances and mediums and collects classified information. By that time, he was recently found out to be planted by Orochimaru during the start of Sound and Sand's 'alliance' to destroy Konoha. The scientist being connected to the snake bastard, and his being too risky and careless in his work, made the mission S-class and quite suspicious. In Gaara's worry, he sent word to Konoha. I was chosen to accompany her, and hence began innumerable missions together.

She and I had a bet the moment I met with her – don't forget to insert the taunt 'crybaby' and a careless retort from me – who gets to capture the man gets to have a request granted. Motivated not to lose, we started the mission much seriously than normal. We found the laboratory faster than estimated, and later found the mad scientist lurking in the basement, writing a letter while cackling about nonsense. Who would the scientist write to? Of course, none other than Orochimaru.

The mission, which started easy, turned out tough. The 'mad scientist' wasn't an ordinary madman. He was a ninja… straight from Orochimaru's personal training regimen. Naturally, we got into a tight position, and with Temari being the stronger one she faced the mad shinobi head-on. I was the one who sneaked behind, caught the man by surprise, and after a moment of struggle finally captured him. I won the bet… and I demanded a date. I don't why I wanted that out of all possible requests to make, but the moment I blubbered the thing out of my mouth is the moment she became bound to date me.

We had a candle-lit dinner with her brothers watching us curiously, while we fidgeted with uneasiness and discomfort. We didn't talk but glanced at each other often, turning crimson when caught looking by the other. After we finished our meal we had the most embarrassing silence between us, and by the moment we managed to drag ourselves out she instantly knocked me on the head with her giant fan. "What were you thinking, asking – no, forcing – me to date you?" She demanded, eyebrows furrowed and a scowl painted on her beautiful face.

"I was tired and hungry. I just wanted to eat and rest."

She smacked my head then my back _very hard_ for that. I came home in bandages after three days of _very painful_ traveling.

_A/N: So... how do you like this chapter? How do you like the story so far? Please send me/give me your thoughts, comments, and/or suggestions... Thanks for the review: Spirited154, Splenda, loverofallthingschocolate, revenrulz-224, Crystal Jaganshi, temari13, suna-girl. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Always a Crybaby  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, I'll have Temari and Shikamaru together by now.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

**Chapter 5**

Is there a thing such as sisterly complex? If there is, then she must have had it. I think I would never understand her, for I do not have siblings. I am an only child while she has to look after her two brothers, one who had a stark attitude problem and the other quite bellicose. Although she is harsh to a less tolerable level, she is actually the fussiest sister I have seen.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

"…as I was holding Kankuro down during his operation, I was also thinking about Gaara. And I cannot help but hope… I was not a good sister to him, I realized. I wished I spent more time with my family. My brothers never had an opportunity to feel a mother's warm embrace. Gaara was always tormented by the thought of taking her life and Kankuro was simply too young to even remember her. But I, even for just a short time, had felt such eccentric warmth… that even father's coldness cannot waver…" 

That was the first time she confided her familial worries to me. As I sat smoking a cigarette lazily on the rooftop, she appeared, riding on her giant fan, and told her story in such a direct, frank way. From the tone of her voice I thought I might see tears in her eyes, but when I decided to take a glance I was surprised to see her smiling. I wished I hadn't. Such a beauty she was becoming… and the carefree look didn't help. Darn lucky brothers of her… I swear every time I see them feasting on her soft side (which includes hugs and playful teases, not to mention seeing the tough and almighty jounin doing household chores in a pink apron) I really, really get the urge to wipe their smirks as they look at me mischievously and meaningfully. They enjoy her attention too much for my liking.

Later that day (it was the day before the Chuunin Examinations I was in charge of) during Konoha's dinner with the fellow participating villages in the exams, the brothers said something I wouldn't forget in my lifetime…

"Kankuro, I think our sister's getting too _soft_. She kept on hugging and kissing me like there is no tomorrow… she even sang me a lullaby and told me stories last night. The other night, she gave me a massage."

She? Singing? This is like the end of the world…

"Oh? Well, she held me throughout my operation a while ago… and she slept beside me that night. She said she don't want to lose me…"

WHAT IN THE WORLD DO THOSE SIBLINGS DO WHENEVER THEY'RE ALONE?! I'm going to confront her RIGHT NOW… such indecent acts… such… how troublesome… she does those things? Hell…

Too bad I missed the look of glee and triumph in the Kazekage's and his brother's face the moment I stalked angrily across the room to where she sat, giggling at Shino's joke…

_A/N: Am I terrible at writing? Please express your thoughts and click the "go" button! Every single review makes me happy... Constructive criticisms welcome. :) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Always a Crybaby  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, I'll have Temari and Shikamaru together by now.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:

**Chapter 6**

Sometimes I find her too blunt and too honest. Ask a question like "Do you love your father?" and she answers right away, with a bit of wistful thinking, "No." Sometimes that habit of hers gets too embarrassing to bear with.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

It was a late-night party and get-together when I confirmed that my love isn't one-sided. Put together the gossip-queen Ino, her best friend Sakura, and a room of half-drunk chuunins and a couple (Neji, Kankuro, and _she_) of jounins… that's a picture of regular teenage socialism. So my teammate Ino insisted on _those_ games…

We watched intently as the bottle spun to a stop. It landed on me. Talk about troublesome…

"Okaaayy… Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Ino asked, her voice slurring with drunkenness.

"Tru –" Wait. If I choose truth, they might ask me if I like her… that spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E-S-O-M-E. "I daresay dare."

Uh-oh. I picked the wrong choice. The evil glint in my teammate's eyes is way too happy.

"Kiss Temari-san."

I felt all of them wake from their stupor with interest. I should've left the party earlier… Hell, she's staring at me now. Damn.

"What's the matter, Shika? Can't do that? Perhaps you can back down and pick truth…"

No way. I know she would ask _that_. This is the tightest situation I've been in… What a pain in the ass.

"…and we can ask you if you like, no, LOVE Temari-_chan_…" That's it. I'm going to do the dare.

I stood up slowly, and walked over to her. I can feel my heart beating so fast with every step I make… And slowly, I caressed her cheek with my hand… I can feel my face heat up as I inched nearer and nearer… Then I kissed her – on the cheek. I went back to my place before I can see her reaction, and fuming, I spun the bottle with more force than I intended. Too bad it landed on her. Talk about _fate_. I felt my face burn.

"Eh? Only on the cheek?!" Ino hollered in disappointment. Apparently she didn't notice (yet) whom the bottle points to.

Sakura answered for me. "You didn't specify, pig. Darn, I should've noticed… Hey, look who's the bottle is pointing to!" What a drag. No need to mention the last part.

Seconds passed and I still haven't got the guts to open my mouth and ask. I am afraid what those eyes will say the moment I lift my head…

"My, my. Looks like I have to ask the question, since Shika's too lazy to open his mouth… Temari-san, truth or dare?" Ino asked mischievously.

"Truth."

"Do you like Shikamaru?"

Shit. Curse you, Ino. "Hey, you don't need to as–" I tried to interrupt, but she cut in.

"Yes, very much."

I finally looked up, not believing what I heard. I caught her eyes, and a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. Later, as she commanded "I dare you to refrain from eating ramen this week, Naruto", her hand unconsciously went up to her left cheek, right where I kissed her.

_A/N: Do you like this chapter? Do you have any comments/suggestions? Just click the 'GO' button and submit a review... Love you all, those who kindly gave me one or two or even three... Thanks a lot! I dedicate this chapter to all of you._


	7. Chapter 7

**Always a Crybaby  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I do, I'll have Temari and Shikamaru together by now.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

**Chapter 7  
**

Ruthless. Totally ruthless. Putting her match with Tenten-san from the class above and her fight with Tayuya aside, I cannot believe she can be more brutal than she already was. If it is only me she vents her anger out to or unconsciously tramples on, I can put up with her. But to deprive other people of their epitome of happiness? She really is ruthless. 

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

Only one piece of barbecue left. A single, juicy, tender piece. Ino and I dropped our chopsticks, knowing that Chouji is crazy about having the last bite… when we found out that the piece – is missing. Chouji's eyes narrowed. Who ate the glorious barbecue? Who?! WHO ATE _**HIS**_ BARBECUE?!!

Munch. Chew. Swallow.

"My goodness! Your _girlfriend_ has the nerve to eat that _last_ piece!" Ino hissed, sensing an upcoming doom as _her boyfriend_'s face turned a delicate shade of purple. "Doesn't she know about 'it'?!"

I frowned at the word 'girlfriend'. Oh, Ino and her antics. Why does she have to know about 'us'? Why the heck does she have to walk on us kissing - _or rather making out_ - yesterday? And what's with this so-called 'double-date'? I scowled. "Hey, troublesome. Why did you eat THAT barbecue? You know very well that Chouji has a craze for last bites…" I mumbled as my best friend's bloodshot eyes turned to _her_. _She_ smirked.

"Fatty, I had the last bite."

I slapped my hand on my forehead. This is getting more T-R-O-U-B-L-E-S-O-M-E.

"**TE.MA.RI.**" Uh-oh. "**WHY DID YOU EAT MY BARBECUE?!!**"

"Why, fatty? Can't spare a bite?" She taunted, grabbing her twin giant fans. Goodness. She's still smirking.

Chouji glared at her long and hard before lounging. She dodged easily, taking the risk of tapping my best friend's head with one of her fans before another taunt. He, after several attacks in vain, lost his temper totally and took the fight outside. The result: K.O. _Is it not enough to eat the last bite? _When we (Chouji, Ino, and I) confronted her after my best friend regained consciousness, she defended in a smooth voice:

"Your hogake is worried about his health and she asked me to trim some fats off him. His accumulating fats are getting unhealthy. Chouji, you're naturally chubby, but too much chubbiness is bad - you ought to know that."

We sighed in exasperation. She really has her way of doing favors.

.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.:x:.

Ruthless, isn't she? Well, the barbecue incident isn't the only one. During one of her many visits in Konoha, she called Ino 'ugly' loudly, pulverized Sasuke's reputation into crumbles (with Sakura gnashing her teeth in the background), deprived Naruto of ramen, captured some of Shino's kikai bugs, kidnapped (dognapped, actually) Akamaru, blabbered that Hinata likes Naruto (in front of Hiashi no less), criticized Lee's lack of talent in the fields of ninjutsu and genjutsu, demolished Tenten's explosives research laboratory, and bad-mouthed the branch house face-to-face with Neji. What a brave woman she is… are you wondering how she reasoned herself out of those delicately tense situations? Let me remember what she said…

"Ino, I only called you '_**ugly**_' to divert you from being _**vain**_."

"How long are you planning to defend that traitor, eh? Get over it and show him what you got. He ain't worth you nor ramen-boy, so instead of wasting your time bashing people who said something bad about him, I suggest that _**you**_ punch his face into pieces."

"If you are going to eat ramen all your life, why didn't you just turn into a domestic animal, huh? You have canines to grind meat and chew vegetables… _**do you want me to pull out your teeth**_?"

"You seem to love your bugs more than your comrades. Have a social life, Shino-_**kun**_."

"Can't you live without your yapping dog even for a _minute_?!"

"How do you expect to make progress in your career and prove yourself to your father?! _**Get a grip**_."

"If you are going to be affected by a simple taunt, you should have quitted the path of shinobi _**long ago**_."

"You are endangering all your neighbors, Tenten. They cannot sleep peacefully or leave their children alone near your yard, knowing a bomb might explode _**any second**_."

"Neji… I honestly thought you already let go of your grudge. By any chance, _**are you a liar?**_"

Her reasons are not very reasonable, and I really expected one of them (at least) to start launching a full-force attack. However, most of them only smiled or grinned sheepishly, and…

…Ino actually thanked her and then turned her into a _fashion consultant_.

…Sakura was later spotted _drinking sake with her_ and shouting "HELL YEAH! I AM DEFINITELY THE ONE TO WHIP UCHIHA-BASTARD'S ASS!" at the top of her lungs, the pair linking arms while staggering drunkenly about the deserted streets.

…Naruto even offered her _a week's worth of free lunch_ while mumbling, "_You can choose what I should eat_."

…Shino _asked her out_ for a date while shrugging me off, "I'm getting a social life… like she suggested."

…Kiba spent the rest of the day _bonding_ with her. He _even forgot_ to ask Akamaru back the next day.

…Hinata _did not stutter a single word_ after.

…Lee embarked on a rant of youthfulness for five hours straight… _he went as far as blowing hearts to her_. What amazed me is that she listened without a single yawn – plus she did not dodge Lee's little hearts.

…Tenten became _her best friend_. She did not touch any explosives _for a month_.

…Neji smiled. THE Hyuuga Neji smiled _at_ her.

Well, let me correct what I said earlier. No matter what she does, I would always be able to put up with her, or more precisely - I AM always able to put up with her. She really has her way of making people smile, despite what transpired preceding the countless memorable reasons she has. And even her most treacherous, unforgivable acts earned her friends for life.

_A/N: If you like this chappie, or even dislike, please click the 'go' button... So, how is this new chappie? If you have criticisms, suggestions, comments, send me a much-awaited review... If you have an idea, or a request, I'll see if I can... put it in one of the chaps. To loverofallthingschocolate: there's a slight InoChou here:D And oh, come visit my profile once in a while... I'm posting things there. Thanks for the reviews.  
_


End file.
